


no way to tell

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, During Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think? this is set in book one but idk, rand is kinkier than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Rand finds there's something he's wanted to try out when it comes to additions to their sex life: Blindfolds. Mat is perfectly happy to oblige.





	no way to tell

When Mat had first seen it, he'd raised an eyebrow. Though he and Rand had done these sorts of things before, they'd always thought their time together would be absent of anything too out of the ordinary: wax, ropes, _those _sorts of additions to sex. He wasn't against it, but he'd never thought Rand would've wanted anything beyond that. And now here the redhead was, a small and innocuous-looking black blindfold in his hands that he presented to Mat. Something clenched in Mat: Again, he'd never thought Rand of all people would have thought of those sorts of things, but now that they were here... well...

Rand's excited expression turned to concern as Mat pondered the blindfold. "Do you not want to use it? It's fine if you don't."

Mat looked up, grinning. "It's not so much the fact I don't want to use it - I do. Just didn't think you'd be the sort who'd be into blindfolds."

Rand's face broke into relief. "Ah, alright. So... do you want to wear it or should I?"

In a flash, Mat was staring up at Rand who was currently pinned to the wall. He clutched the blindfold, most likely crumpled, in one balled-up fist, blue-gray eyes squinting down at Mat.

"You."

There was a moment of silence as Rand blinked down at Mat. Then-

"You're going to have to step away from the wall so I can put it on. Or so you can help me."

"Oh. Right." Embarrassed, Mat moved his hands away, leaving Rand to peel himself away from the wall. He tied the blindfold with clumsy fingers, and then Mat pressed him up against the wall again.

Rand was still as Mat trailed his fingertips down his face. He traced the hollow of Rand's collarbone against his shirt, feeling warm breath hitting his ear. He looked down to Rand, wondering what he'd do and if he dared to go the whole way. 

Boldly, Mat ran a hand against Rand's stomach beneath his shirt, and was rewarded with a desperate little noise. Satisfied, he decided that they wouldn't have enough time and that he might as well cut the teasing. First came the pants, then Rand's smallclothes, and then Rand was exposed with his previous stillness replaced with anticipatory shivering.

Mat gave him an experimental pump, and he heard the redhead's breath hitch. He leaned in to give Rand's shaft a curious little lick, delighted in the sharp inhale he took, and then took him into his mouth. Rand was hot and slick in his mouth, hands pressed flat against the wall as he took in deep shuddering breath after deep shuddering breath. He could not see Rand either, but the shaking and the noises he was making said enough.

Hollowing his cheeks, he took in more of Rand, tasting him, giving him what his now-absent sight cannot. He balanced a hand against Rand's thigh, inhaling and exhaling through his nose.

"Light, Mat," Rand said, shifting his hips. "I- I'm going to-"

Mat coughed when Rand came in his mouth, pulling away so he could swallow. He felt cum dribble out of his mouth but wiped it away with a sigh. Then, satisfied, he helped Rand back into his clothes once more and lifted the blindfold away.

"How'd you like that?" He asked. Rand was smiling - not quite serene - with his face flushed nearly as red as his hair.

"A lot."

"Would you - would you want to try something like that again? Later?" Mat inquired. Rand dragged himself away from the wall, looking at Mat through the hair that had fallen in his eyes. The dark-haired male reached up to brush the hair away from Rand's face, awaiting his response.

"Yes. But not now. I'll tell you when."

Mat wrapped his arms around Rand, a secret little smile alight against his face.

"I'll be fine with waiting, but I'll be just as happy when you let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> my last brain cell: fuck it you're writing fluffy cauthor smut from now on
> 
> all i can churn out these days is either angsty fucked up shit or fluff porn and im not complaining


End file.
